


Countdown to Midnight

by skepticseptic



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, New Years Eve, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticseptic/pseuds/skepticseptic
Summary: Ryan was at a New Year’s Eve party, and the soulmate timer embedded into his arm was synched to the countdown on the corner of the TV. He was a bundle of excited, nervous, and terrified all at the same time as he looked around him, yet no one else seemed to be looking. It was 5 minutes until the new year and the moment he met his soulmate.





	Countdown to Midnight

                Ryan was at a New Year’s Eve party, and the soulmate timer embedded into his arm was synched to the countdown on the corner of the TV. He was a bundle of excited, nervous, and terrified all at the same time as he looked around him, yet no one else seemed to be looking. It was 5 minutes until the new year and the moment he met his soulmate.

_4:00_

He wasn’t sure why he kept looking around for someone else checking their timer, if they weren’t supposed to meet yet then why was he looking? He couldn’t help it though, there was a certain thrill of knowing that his soulmate was probably in the same room as him for the first time in his life.

_3:29_

Ryan wondered vaguely what his soulmate would look like. He had no preference for a particular gender – he’d dated many people across the spectrum over the years. What color would their hair be? Or their eyes? Would they be taller than him, or maybe shorter? What would be their interests, their dreams? He was more than ecstatic to learn about the person that the universe deemed to be his perfect pair. Ryan wondered if his soulmate was thinking the same thing.

_2:37_

Time seemed to drag on as his eyes stayed glued to the seconds ticking down on his wrist. Ryan tuned out the chatter of the rest of the people around him, focused on the trickle of time. A hand landed on his shoulder, startling him out of his thoughts. He looked up to find Sara, who shot him a bright smile when she saw the time on his clock. Ryan returned the smile with his own, apparently nervous one.

                “You’ll be alright, Ryan, just make sure you come introduce them afterwards!” Sara said happily before leaving Ryan back to his watch. She’d helped him through a lot, especially when his timer had years on it instead of just minutes. He’d been able to see the moment when she had met hers, and how the world just seemed to grow a little brighter around them. The fact that he would be able to experience that moment in mere minutes was awe inspiring.

_1:05_

                A little more than a minute left. He couldn’t sit still and kept fidgeting, the nerves and excitement mixing into a strange cocktail of emotions. This was a moment decades in the making _and it was finally about to happen._ It was almost too much for Ryan to comprehend.

_:42_

                So close. He got up from where he had been sitting on a couch and went into the crowd, hoping to distract himself from watching the time so intently that it felt like years until the next second passed.

_:15_

The crowd started counting down the time that ticked by on both the tv and the timer. Ryan couldn’t help but join, losing himself to the excitement of the new year and his new soulmate just seconds away.

_:05_

_:04_

_:03_

_:02_

_:01_          

_:00_

                His timer hit zero just as the ball dropped, and someone had spun him around and kissed him hard. Cheers filled the room, but the sound didn’t register in Ryan’s brain, too focused on what was happening. Long arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him closer to the taller person.

                After a few seconds, the person stopped kissing him, and leaned back to get a better look. Both of them stood there, hugging each other and studying each other’s faces before wide grins broke out across both of their faces.

                “Hi,” the other person breathed out, “my name is Shane, and I’m your soulmate.”

                “I’m Ryan, and I’ve waited too long for you for you to stop kissing me.” Ryan said with a smile before pressing his lips back to Shane’s. Finally, he had his soulmate, and he wasn’t about to let him go anytime soon.


End file.
